Benjamin Kirby Tennyson (Ben 10 UAF)
Ben Tennyson is a typical 17-year-old high school freshman, who seven years ago inherited some not-so-typical responsibilities of cosmic proportions. Thanks to his Grandpa Max being a member of a super secret underground organization of "Plumbers" who defend the Earth from alien invaders, Ben has become a hero involved in galactic adventures beyond his wildest dreams! Techology (Omnitrix) The source of all Ben's powers is the Omnitrix, the most advanced piece of technology ever created. By selecting the hologram of an alien species on the face, then sharply striking the activation panel with the flat of his hand, Ben can infuse his DNA of any species the Omnitrix (Primus) has a sample of in its database, transforming himself into virtually any alien creature. Unfortunately, Ben has never learned how to properly use the Omnitrix. So although in theory he has access to thousands of alien species, thus far he only knows how to activate a few of them. But that's more than enough to get the job done! UAF Description "Ben Tennyson is now 17 years old. Armed with the new Omnimatrix, Ben can transform into his most powerful alien forms. Now on his newest set of adventures, the brash 10-year-old from before has grown to a brave teenager who must learn to overcome his reckless instincts to deal with his newfound power, responsibility and leadership." UA/OV Description "Ben Tennyson is a 16-year-old high school freshman and an international mega-star super hero after his secret identity has been revealed to the world, who seven years ago inherited some not-so-typical responsibilities of cosmic porportions. Thanks to his Grandpa Max being a member of a super secret underground organization of "Plumbers" who defend the Earth from alien invaders, Ben has become ahero involved in galactic adventures beyond his wildest dreams! The source of all Ben's powers is the Omnitrix, the most advanced piece of technology ever created." '' OS Description ''"Benjamin Kirby Tennyson is a human from Bellwood. The source of all Ben's powers is the Omnitrix. With it, Ben can infuse his own DNA with the DNA of any species in the Omnitrix database. Ben has become a hero involved in galactic adventures beyond his wildest dreams!" Biography Original Series When Ben first put on the Omnirtix, he discovered he could transform into ten different alien species. Each species had its own personality that melded with Ben's when he transformed. It took Ben a while to grow accustomed to the abilities of his different alien forms. Post-OS TBA Pre-AF Ben felt unable to be normal when you're saving the world from evil aliens, so he decided to take the Omnitrix off in the end. Before he picked up the Omnitrix again, Ben enjoyed normal teenage life - hanging out with his friends and playing on the soccer team. Alien Force Era In The Tennyson Team, Ben and Gwen were fighting a group of Forever Knights when Paradox suddenly appears. They fought alongside OS Max and Gwen. After the battle, Ben talked with OS Max and revealed the fact that he must disappear when Ben was 15. In The Disaster Strikes, he attempted to use Alien X to destroy a time bomb but failed and was wiped from existence. Ultimate Alien Era TBA Omniverse Era In The Tennyson Team, Ben and Rook were attacked by Van Kleiss. Ultimate Alien Force After saving the universe from Maltruant, Ben traveled across the galaxy on a interstellar road trip. He assisted in the war effort between the Plumbers and Vilgax. He returned to Earth a few months later. In Not Over Yet, Ben, Gwen and Kevin headed to San Francisco to investigate illegal alien activity. He met with Paradox, who warned him of Eon's threat. Ben follows the others into a time portal back to the past where they find younger versions of himself, Gwen and Max unconscious and deliver them to Mount Rushmore. As they left, they were ambushed by Eon. Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Force Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Omnitrixes